Assur Dread
Assur Dread, is the King of Aterrorice, a vassal kingdom of the Drache Empire. He is known as the "Fear Monger", due to his Devil Fruit ability. Assur was the main antagonist of the Fear Mountain Arc. Appearance Assur is a tall, slender man, with close cropped, dark green hair. He has heterochromatic eyes, with his right eye being green, and his left is gold. Assur has three vertical scars crossing across his face Noted for a very skeletal build, Assur has pale skin, deep set eyes, and high cheekbones. Running across his back is the tattoo of a salamander. Personality Slick, and cunning, Assur is very sadistic. However, his sadism goes beyond simple pleasure or amusmentt. Torturing others, preferably mentally, makes him practically euphoric. Assur lives by the philosophy of "eat or be eaten". He thinks only the strong are allowed to succede, and thsoe who aren't strong, only exist to serve the strong. LIkewise, Assur thinks people who try to help the weak are idiots, and won't succeed in life. One of the aspects that defines him, is Assur's belief that true power comes from fear. Fear keeps people in line, and allows another to control them. This belief system drives Assur's entire way of ruling, and his way of operating buisness. If he doesn't have a person's fear, it disquiets him, and can make him somewhat vulnerable mentally. Relationships Drache Empire Dragonicas Smaug Smaug is Assur's Emperor, and master. Assur obeys, and honors him, but does not particularly respect. By his own confession, he views Smaug as inferior to him. In his persepctive, a good Emperor is one who rules solely through fear, which Smaug does not. That said, Smaug does have Assur's obedience, and Smaug is one of the only individuals who is not affected by Assur's Salamander. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Strengths and Weaknesses The Kigi Kigi no Mi is a Paramecia-Type Devil Fruit that gives him the power to read a person's fear, and then manifest them into reality. Using this, Assur is able to project a fear, and inflict illusions. Assur is also able to read the minds of people using the power of the Dark Salamander. It is possible for someone to overcome Assur's power, if they can overcome their fears. If one can truly move on from their sad memories, and acknowledge, and overpower their fear, Assur's power is useless against him. Usage Many of the people who live within Aterrorice, are literally ruled with fear. Using his powers, Assur can known, and project their fears. With this, Assur can manipulate, and control people. * Dark Salamander: Concentrating his power, Assur forms a dark red, salamnder-like entity, roughly the size of a man. The salamander is connected to Assur's body by its tail. The Salamander is capable of phasing through an opponent, which reads an opponent's fears, and bad memories. After that, it inflicts illusions against them. * Manifestations: After using his Salamander, using the fears he's acquired, and manifests them into physical form. The manifestations are completely under his control, and he can use them as either soldiers, or guards. History Fear Mountain Arc Trivia * "Assur" was the chief deity of the Assyrian Empire.